The subject invention is directed generally to unitized multilayer circuit structures, and more particularly to a unitized multilayer circuit package having signal carrying circuits in the walls thereof.
Unitized multilayer circuit packages are utilized to house and interconnect circuit devices such as integrated circuits, and can be formed from a plurality of integrally fused insulating layers (e.g., ceramic layers). For example, a unitized multilayer circuit package can include a plurality of layers that form a base portion, and walls disposed over the base portion that define a central cavity overlying the base portion. The base portion typically contains interconnect traces and circuit elements disposed between the layers thereof, and can also contain cavities formed in the top surface thereof for containing circuit devices being interconnected. The unitized multilayer circuit package is readily made into a DC and RF electrically shielded package by depositing conductive metallization on the top of the side walls, the sides of the circuit package, and on the bottom of the circuit package, and then conductively bonding a conductive cover plate onto the top of the side walls. The electrically shielded packages allow the placement of such packages next to each other and eliminates the need to place unitized circuit packages in an additional housing for electrical shielding.
A consideration with known unitized multilayer circuit structures is the continual need for higher interconnect density.